


A Little Bond(age)ing Time - Charlie Barber.

by DARLINGDRIVER



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, Ass Play, Bondage, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Gen, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Nipple Licking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARLINGDRIVER/pseuds/DARLINGDRIVER
Summary: After a long week of work, you and Charlie decide to have some bonding time. When things get heated and you ask him to tie you up, he realizes he likes the idea almost just as much as you do.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Little Bond(age)ing Time - Charlie Barber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dirty fucking sluts, here is some bondage material since I know some of you are kinky fuckers. Please read with warning, this may get heated...

After a long week of work, Charlie was finally home for the weekend. It had felt like forever since you'd last seen him.

It was always like that. He was always working on some theater project and his spare time dedicated to you became less and less. You needed him, and your body needed him too. It seemed like forever since he last touched you, and you were growing needy.

"I'm so glad you're here." You say with a large smile, looking up at the gentle giant standing in your doorway. He looked down at you, wearing his usual ironed button up and semi-casual slacks paired with his leather belt that you loved a little too much.

"I'm glad to _be_ here." he answers with a flirty tone, striding into your apartment. He sheds off his brown pea coat and hangs it on your coat rack, his tall frame turning towards you. 

You stand on your tip-toes to reach his height, letting him press a deep kiss to your lips. His hands wrap around your waist, pulling you against him. His tongue parts your lips, exploring your mouth for a moment or two.

You hum pleasingly into the kiss, your hands pressed against his back. He pulls back, lips hovering only a few inches over yours. "I missed you." he murmurs, his eyes gazing at your lips and then your eyes.

"I missed you more." You say with a huge grin, letting his arms drop from you. You sink back down to your normal height, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the couch.

"You wanna watch a movie?" You ask, looking at him over your shoulder.

He nods, giving you a loving look. You two cuddle on the couch, starting to watch some new movie that came out earlier that week. You couldn't help but let Charlie wrap you up in his big arms, his scent making you almost drunk.

It felt good for his skin to be against yours again, like home. Not even ten minutes into the movie and you were already taking small glances at his leather belt, swallowing thickly.

You had always had the need to be tied up, bound down as Charlie does whatever he pleases to you. It was all just a fantasy of course and had never told Charlie. You weren't even sure if he'd be into that kind of thing, and you didn't want to scare him off.

Your mind now racing with a million and one dirty thoughts, you lightly press a kiss to his jaw. He eyes flicker down to you for a moment, quickly returning to the TV screen. You pout a little, your attempt for his attention failing. 

You try again. kissing his sweet spot, a small area between his jaw and adams apple. This catches his attention, eyes landing on you. His eyes search you for a moment, his breath hitching in his throat.

He responds after a minute or two, his large hand moving to grip your thigh. You kiss his neck more, a familiar wetness collecting between your thighs. His other hand moves around your shoulder, his fingers gripping at your hair.

"Charlie..." You murmur against his neck, your breath warm on his skin. He swallows, humming deep in his throat as a response, letting you know he understands your needs and pleads.

You take in a deep breath trying to find the right way to say it. The worst that could happen is him saying no, the conversation ending, and the two of you going back to your normal sex routine. There wasn't much to loose.

"Can...Can you...tie me up?" You finally manage out, chest feeling more tight and nervous than before. He stills, eyes meeting yours. His eyebrows slowly furrow, lips pressing into a thin line.

Charlie knew what you meant but just didn't understand why you were asking that of him. He _never_ did anything of that sort with Nicole. Of course, he had watched porn and thought of doing such dirty and sexual things, but never had the need to act out on it.

But the more he thought about it, the more appealing it seemed- tying you up, watching you wither and squirm as he makes you cum over and over again, laying there tied up and totally helpless. The thought made his cock stiffen in his trousers. 

But he was a large man, and you were so small. "I don't want to hurt you." he says in protest, wetting his lips.

You perk up a little at the possibility of him actually being into it. "Charlie, that's the whole point. I want...I want you to hurt me." You say, turning to face him more.

He sucks in a deep breath, thinking. Oh how he wanted to do such dirty things to you. "Fine, but you need a safe word. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I seriously hurt you." he admits lowly, his voice growing dark.

"Red." you answer. It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull, his body instantly pouncing on you. You let out a small yelp, being picked up off the couch like you were the weight of a feather. 

You wrap your legs around his waist, your hands holding his face. Like muscle memory, he carries you to your bedroom, your kiss never breaking. 

You feel a surge of lust run through you when you land on your mattress, bouncing a little. You meet his eyes to find him towering over you, a new dark look in his gaze. The shadows on his face make him look almost scary, but the good type of scary. It was the type of fear that made you wet and made your heart thump in your chest with anticipation. 

"You know I love you, right?" He says quietly. 

"Yes, I know Charlie." you say, voice shallow.

"Good, because I'm going to fuck you like I don't." he says, a deep growl coming from his throat.

Your falls open slightly, your thighs pressing together. You watch, the breath leaving your lungs as his hands quickly work at his belt, the sound of metal clinking and the leather running along his pant fabric, making your cunt clench. 

"You want me to tie you up with my belt? Is that what a needy little slut like you wants?" he taunts, folding his leather belt and then snapping it to make a loud crack of thunder. You bite your lower lip, nodding.

"Take that shit off." he says, chin gesturing towards your clothing.

Obeying, you quickly discard your clothing to floor, leaving you in just your panties. You could feel his eyes searching you, taking it all in. He leans over, pressing his palm flat against your stomach. 

He pushes you flat against the mattress slowly, bringing your hands over your head. His chest hangs over your face for a moment, your wrists suddenly being tightly bound to the bar headboard of you and Charlie's bed. 

You could feel your breath hitch when you try to move your hands, the leather rubbing against your skin. You can't help but quietly moan, your need finally be fulfilled. 

Charlie steps back, taking a moment to gaze over you. He could feel his pants tightly straining, severely tented. He loved the way you looked, tied up and helpless, not able to move. He liked the small amount of fear and anticipation he saw in your face.

But he wasn't done just yet.

You watch him turn toward the dresser, sliding the top drawer open. In the little amount of light in the room you could see him pull out a second and a third belt, closing the drawer with a small slam. 

He turns towards you, belts in one hand. He sinks to his knees, lifting one foot up. His eyes meet yours and he presses a soft kiss to your calf, making you whimper. He brings finger up, tugging your panties down to your ankles with one hard pull.

He pulls them off of your legs and feels the wet material, bringing it to his nose. You watch with your eyes growing wide, ears turning crimson red. "C-Charlie..." You say in warning.

He smirks up at you, fisting them and tucking them in his back pocket. "You smell fucking _delicious,_ baby. I can't wait to just eat your pretty little pink pussy." he murmurs. 

He takes each belt, bounding both your ankles to the end of the bedframe. He looks up at you and you give it a few experimental tugs, your body tied down _hard._ You loved but couldn't stand how powerless you felt under his big presence. 

"Tell daddy how much you want him." he barks, now at his full height and un-buttoning his shirt almost casually. 

"Please, I need you to touch me, I need it- f-fuck, _please."_ You whine.

He smirks in approval, his shirt now gone. You almost drooled over how toned he was. His arms alone could choke you to death. He almost had a "catching prey" approach to you, looking down at you like some poor, helpless little creature. 

"You want daddy to corrupt you, don't you? You want daddy to make you his little dirty slut." he says in amusement, sinking to his knees again. His face grows closer and closer to your cunt, his large nose trailing along your spread thigh teasingly. 

You screw your eyes shut, almost shivering with anticipation. "D-daddy, please, I need you- _Hnghphmm!"_ You moan out, his warm tongue pressing flat against your clit. You almost scream with the contact, pleasure overcoming you.

As instinct, you move to grab his hair, only to be pulled back by his leather belt. You let out a small whimper of disappointment. You then start to realize how much control he _really_ has over you. 

"You know...only whores get tied up like this. Are you my filthy whore? Is that what you want, for me to fuck you like a whore?" he teases, bringing his thick finger to tease your entrance. 

"Yes, oh my god, p-please, stop teasing daddy, p-please." You beg, trying to buck your hips down on his fingers.

After a moment or two he finally sinks his pointer finger in, stretching you slightly. The pad of his finger instantly curls towards your g-spot and your back arches off the bed, jaw falling wide open. You gulp a big breath of air, your cunt clenching around his finger.

You try to move around as he pumps his finger in and out of you, your limbs starting to ache. It was clear you weren't getting out but that didn't mean you still didn't try. It felt good trying to escape, knowing you can't. 

Kneeling between your two spread thighs, he watches his finger sink in and out of your cunt, adoring the sound of your pretty pink pussy. Wet squelches fill the bedroom, mixed with heavy breathing and moans.

"You can try and get out all you want, but you're stuck, and I get to do _whatever I want_ to you." he taunts, getting cocky. 

You could already feel your first orgasm building, the coil in your chest tightening. The hard pressure of his finger on your g-spot made your stomach hunch over, head thrown back. The leather dug into your wrists and ankles, your skin most likely red now.

"D-daddy- _Charlie-_ f-fuck, I'm g-g-gonna..." You begin, mind foggy. You couldn't even form words because of good his one finger felt. 

"Oh, are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum over daddy's hand like a dirty fucking bitch?" he seethes almost angrily. 

You had never seen _this_ side of Charlie, and although it was almost frightening, you always knew it was there. It was only a matter of time before it came out, sooner or later. I guess it was sooner.

He adds a second finger, making you moan loudly. You bite your bottom lip so hard you could draw blood, brows knit in pure ecstasy. 

Without warning, you could feel your first orgasm rip through you. It was quick, your muscles tensing and your teeth gritting so hard your jaw and cheeks hurt. You shook slightly, the whites of your eyes flashing for a moment.

"Good little slut, cumming for daddy, good little girl." Charlie murmurs to himself, watching you twitch and jolt through your orgasm. 

After a still second, he takes his fingers out and brings them to his mouth, sucking his digits clean. You take a minute to re-gather yourself, heavily breathing.

"Do you think you deserve daddy's cock?" he asks, rising to stand at his full height.

You nod quickly, watching in anticipation as he works down the zipper of his slacks. He finally pulls his hard cock free, the leaking head slapping against his belly button. 

His cock was purple-pink with need, his thick veins pulsating with blood. It almost looked _heavy_ with how thick and long it was. He teasingly strokes himself a few times, sighing in satisfaction. 

You try to press your thighs together, needing some sort of friction. You grunt in frustration, the belt tugging on your ankles tightly. Charlie becomes amused by your struggle, letting out a deep baritone laugh.

"You're cute when you struggle." he says with a big grin, shuffling out of his pants and boxers.

"Daddy, I n-need you to fuck me _so_ bad." you say, trying to give him soft puppy dog eyes.

He snickers, moving to hang over top of you. His long black hair hangs in front of his eyes, his flush lips pressed in a small smirk. "I'll fuck you when you deserve it." he says, voice stern. 

He grips his cock, spreading his pre-cum along your folds. You let out a shaky moan, your head rolling to the side. You breath hard against your arm, pieces of your hair sticking along your sweaty face and collarbones.

He lightly presses the head of his cock into your slick hole, pushing in a little and then pulling out again. You curse under your breath, almost regretting giving him the ability to tease you this much. 

"Fuck, I've wanted to to do this to you for so fucking long." he murmurs to himself, exhaling strongly through his nostrils. 

He finally sinks the first few inches of his cock into you, making your head arch back and your stomach suck in. Even with the first few inches, you felt full. 

He stills for a moment or two, giving you time to adjust. He pulls out again, leaving you more empty than before. Tears start to brim your eyes, your cunt aching for his thick cock again.

"Oh god please Charlie, I can't take it anymore, j-just fuck me." you cry, a few tears rolling down your cheeks.

He stills for a moment, looking down at you. You could almost see sympathy in his eye, but he quickly covers it up. "Do you remember the safe word?" he asks, making sure that you're okay.

You lightly nod, sniffling back more tears. He presses his lips into a thin line, nodding back. Slowly but surely, he sinks back into you, all the way to the hilt.

He lets out a deep hiss, his hands gripping your waist. He snaps back his hips, thrusting into you. You let out a lewd moan, letting your arms go limp against their restraints. You let him fuck into you, the pleasure making your toes curl. 

"Fuck, this little pussy in _mine,_ all _mine."_ he growls, biting his flush bottom lip.

You cry out his name, burying your face into the crook of his neck. All you could focus on was the feeling of his cock filling you over and over again, your arms starting to go numb from the restraints.

He takes a hand off your hips, grasping a chunk of your hair and pulling your head back, forcing you to look into his eyes. You couldn't tell if he had a killing look in his eye or a look of love, but you loved whatever it was.

You could practically feel him in your cervix with how good he was fucking you. 

"Worthless." _thrust. "_ fucking." _thrust._ "Slut." _thrust._ Your eyes flutter shut and your groan, the two of your bodies rocking together against the bedframe. 

He yanks your mouth open even more, stilling for a moment. You let out a gasp of surprise when he spits into your mouth, forcing your lips closed so that you swallow it.

A gush of wetness covers his cock, making him shudder, He could feel you clamping down on him, driving him crazy. 

The familiar coil tightens in your chest and your clit aches for attention. He seemingly understands, his free hand moving down to catch on your clit. He moves his two fingers fast, chasing his own orgasm.

You buck your hips into his hand, meeting his movements. Your cunt tingles with pleasure, his fingers pressing down harder. You could hear his heavy breathing and curses in your ear, making you grip his cock harder.

Sweat collects on his chest and forehead, a small bead running down the bridge of his large nose. You gulp for air, eyes snapping open wide. 

"C-Charlie!" You shout, your second orgasm ripping through you.

This one was longer, white flashing behind your eyes and all. You let out a low groan of inaudible sounds, eyes rolling back almost as if you're possessed. 

Your muscles feel like they're on fire, your thighs clenching hard. Your toes are curled, back arched off the bed so that your chest presses against Charlie's. 

You milk his cock, your cum spreading down your thighs and his cock. He gets a surge of energy, snapping his hips so hard that his balls slap against your inner thighs. 

"Fuck, a-all mine, my pretty pink pussy, f-fuck- _Jesus Christ."_ he groans in your ear, his own eyes fluttering closed. 

"C-cum for me daddy, f-fill me up." you muster out, throat dry and eyelids heavy with exhaustion. 

Your words send him over edge and he freezes, growling lowly. His orgasm tears through him, his cock twitching and leaking in your wet cunt. His chest crumples over and he gasps, his cum filling you, rope after rope. 

His orgasm was so powerful that you could feel him cumming _in_ you, making you moan loudly. He stays still for a moment or two, coming down from his short euphoria trip.

Your ankles and wrists had fallen asleep from lack of circulation, making it almost painful. Without pulling out, he quickly notices your whimpers of pains and goes to un-do the belts.

Your arms drop with a painful groan and he pulls out, moving beside you. He holds your now-red wrists, placing light kisses to them as the blood flows again. 

It hurt and your skin was burned raw, but it was worth it. 

He does your ankles next and you sigh, slowly pulling your knees up to lay in a ball. Knowing that he can't leave you, he curls up beside you, wrapping his large arms around you. You nuzzle into his chest. 

"Thank you." you murmur tiredly, a mix of each others cum dripping down your thigh. 

"I know, I know." he whispers back, running his hands through your hair softly. 

All you remember was falling asleep in his arms, tired, naked, and skin burned raw. 


End file.
